She is My Sin
by Iraoftheseven
Summary: The life and death of Lisa Farenheights and the legacy she left behind. What if she was reincarnated like she was before? If Death brought her back for his lord why not again? MathiasxElisabetha DraculaxLisa Somaxoc Alucardxoc
1. Prologue

A/N: I have become addicted to Castlevania and this little plot bunny was born so I decided to make a story of it tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania because if I did it would be totally different.

Chapter 1

Pain of the past

1092

-summer

I sigh as I overlook the house I have lived in since I was but fifteen and accepted Mathias's proposal from marriage. It was a good match, my parents believe so and so does my brother. Not that I do not mind. My brother and Mathias are friends and I know he will be happy. Mathias has treated me well loving me like no man before. I smile as I feel loving arms encircle my waist. "You should be sleeping my love," he says in my ear with that deep and rich voice I love so much.

"I have so much on my mind Mathias," I say unsure of myself. The most unbearable pain I have felt is watching my brother and husband go off to war to help out their kingdom. I am glad they are such proud soldiers, but my heart aches knowing I may not see either of them again.

"What ails you my dear Elisabetha?" Mathis asks turning his love around and holding her small hands in his. He loved her more than anything, the moment he saw her coming to greet her brother he felt emotions he never knew before. Her long golden locks and bright blue eyes filled with life and joy he fell in love. Pure and simple, he asked her parents and Leon for her hand in marriage. To combine his family with his best friend was a bonus.

"I just worry for you so Mathias," I say and place my hand on his cheek. He closes his eyes leaning into it. "To go off to war again for another campaign I do not think I could stand it. The thought of losing you makes me-" He put his finger over my lips quieting me.

"My love," he purrs at me and setting his lips to mine. I kiss him back glad to have his affection. "Stay with me tonight," he says and smiles. "Tomorrow I leave with Leon for war and I would love to have your comfort and love before I leave." he explains bringing my hands to his mouth and kissing my knuckles. I smile at him and nod.

"You need not ask me my love," I say with a smile. "I will always love you and let you-" he cuts me off again but this time it is with his mouth not his finger. It passes in a blur and I enjoy the passion he gives me and how much he makes me feel alive. I lay on his chest holding one hand while his other hand goes through my hair.

"I will be back," he says with a smile. "I promise I will be back. Will you greet me?" I smile and nod. I will wait for him endlessly.

1093

-Winter

Mathias scowls as he looks around. The campaign was victorious now where was she? "She will come," Leon said with a half-smile resting his hand on his friend's shoulder. Mathias is not convinced at that. A servant from his household walks up to him. She had a sad look in her eyes and the words out of her mouth shocks him to the core.

"I'm sorry my lord," the servant said with a sad tone. "Lady Cronqvist has passed, she died a month ago." Leon jumps off his horse and goes to his friend.

"How?" Mathias asks with a croak. His mind could not catch up to what he just heard. "She can't be," he said brokenly. "How did she die?" he growled at the servant who had gone silent.

"Childbirth my lord," the servant said intimidated and very sad. No man should go through what lord Cronqvist was going through. Mathias could not feel his legs and fell down weeping loudly. The word childbirth repeating in his head over and over again. He felt someone supporting his wait and whispering something but he could not hear it.

"Elisabetha," he screamed crying into his friend. "My Elisabetha," he murmured and he lost all track of time and place. His grief was too much to bear. "Why was she ripped from me?" he asked to no one. "You have taken her from me why!"

1094

-Castle throne room

"M-Mathias!" Leon asked shocked seeing his friend standing there. Mathias could not help starring at his friend, his idiotic but strong friend. Leon Belmont, such a kind and caring friend he was and so easily used.

"You didn't disappoint me, Leon," He said coldly smirking darkly at his friend. "I knew without a doubt you would accomplish this." He always did know Leon would succeed he was a warrior without peer and he had used everyone like good little pawns. Sara, Walter, Leon, and many others, he had used them all.

"What is the meaning of this?" Leon asked his friend shocked and surprised to see him. It didn't make sense why was Mathias here and what about the crimson stone? Leon had a bad feeling about this; his friend has changed since they came home in January to the horrible news. Elisabetha's death was harder on Mathias then it was one everyone else.

"I needed a strong Vampire's soul," Mathias said mockingly. "That is all." He was hoping his dense friend would finally get where this was going. Leon was only good at fighting though and was not as talented or intelligent as he himself was.

"Are you saying you used me?" Leon fired back in outrage. Why would Mathias use him for a vampire's soul? None of this makes sense. What happened to his friend? His brother-in-law the man who married his younger sister?

"Not just you," Mathias answered in the affirmative with a laugh hidden in his words. He felt no shame for what he had done. All for Elisabeth. Everything he did was for her! "Your betrothed, Sara," He replied with a smirk. "Rinaldo, and Walter…I used all of you!" Mathias smiled and walked to the right to observe his friend's expression it was delicious. The look of betrayal on his face but he was beyond guilt now. All he felt now was burning anger and desire for power. All he wanted would come to him soon but perhaps his friend still had a use. "I never thought it would go so well though," he added with a dark chuckle, his eyes beginning to change to suit his new nature.

"is that-That stone..The Crimson stone?" Leon asked as he finally knew what the stone was but the implications of it were unbelievable. Mathias didn't do this did he? This couldn't be his brother Mathias?

"Ah you know it?" Mathias asked with a dark chuckle. "I'm impressed. I made Walter's soul mine with the power of this stone." He smiled spinning the stone around in his hand still pacing in front of his friend. Mocking him for all that has happened.

"I sense a rage from this whip," Leon said looking at the whip on his belt. The whip that held the soul of his beloved Sara. Who if the implications were true Mathias killed! "Mathias!" Leon exclaimed in outrage finally understanding all the facts. "You abandoned humanity!" He asked loudly and could not believe it but the truth was right in front of him. The dark look in Mathias's eye was true enough. The friend he knew was replaced by this monster.

"That's right!" Mathias said in dark amusement. "By becoming a vampire I have obtained eternal life! That was my goal. It was my Revenge against god!" Too bad he had to spell this out for his idiotic friend; a more intelligent man would have gotten everything easily. Of course Leon was only a warrior like before, a pawn, a sacrifice on the battle field. Tacticians are way more valuable than a common soldier.

"Revenge against God?" Leon asked in even more shock. How could his friend hate god for all of this? They were warriors in the crusade fighting for God and all of his glory. Mathias sneered at the thought of god coming up to his friend his arm outreached explaining everything to his friend.

"We have risked our lives and fought for the sake of God," Mathias replied filled with malice. "But god mercilessly stole away the one I loved most when all I ever wished for was Elisabetha's Safety! If limited life is God's decree then I shall defy it! And within that eternity I shall curse god forevermore!" He hated god more than anything, he was a good warrior and a loyal man to god but then he ripped away Elisabetha during childbirth with his child. He could never forgive him for that!

"Mathias," Leon replied sadly with a depressing sigh. His friend was lost now, but perhaps there was hope. Leon starred at Mathias as he stepped closer to him.

"Leon," Mathias replied in a kinder tone, burying his anger and hate to talk to his friend. "After what you've been through you should know," Mathias said to him seeking Leon to try and deny what he said.

"You are right," Leon answered to his friend. "I do understand how you feel. I too.." He gets cut off and looked at his friend as Mathias held out his hand.

"Then come with me?" Mathias asked his friend. "I will give you eternity too," he added looking his friend in the eyes. His friend was strong and powerful and as a vampire he would be a great protector and warrior for him.

"You wretched fool," Leon said with great difficulty. He was tempted to join his friend, but Sara believed in him and he would never dishonor her in that way. Mathias looked at him in surprise, not expecting to be denied. He offered Leon everything. "Is this what the woman you loved would of wanted?" Leon asked knowing what his sister would have wanted. "The Mathias I know would not have loved such a woman!" He screamed pointing at his friend. He had to remind Mathias of what Elisabetha would have wanted. Mathias looked away sadly remembering his wife.

"Elisabetha was a kind, and honorable woman," he said sadly looking at the floor and away from his friends. What his friend said struck a chord in him really deep, but he could not stop now! He choose his path! "She was concerned for me only for me until the very end…that is why I hate him!" he growled out showing his friend he could not be swayed. His anger and hate were too deep to even think of forgiving him. "Am I wrong!" He asked his friend with searching eyes. Did his friend not feel the same for losing everything? "Did you not defeat Walter with hatred in your heart, too?" he asked mockingly

"Yes I would be lying if I claimed otherwise," Leon said with great difficulty. "But defeating him, No preventing others from suffering the same cursed fate that was Sara's dying wish!" Mathias starred at him surprised and could understand what drove Leon now. "Granting my beloved's wish," he says to Mathias. "That is all I can do to prove my love to Sara. Eternity without her would be nothing but emptiness."

Mathias starred at him sadly understanding what his friend was saying. Leon could not live with only hate and anger in his heart for all eternity. Leon did not even know such loathing and hate. "Leon," he said sadly. "I thought that you would understand. Dawn is coming. Farewell Leon, Death he's all yours." Mathis turned his back on his friend, it annoyed him that Leon could not understand but now he was in the way. Mathias turned into a bat and flew away leaving his friend to die at the hand of Death. If that would happen. Leon might win; the chance was slim but there.

"Stop!" Leon screamed before Death attacked him. Damn it! He failed his sister, his friend, and everyone who mattered. But he would not stop until Mathias was beaten, and if not himt hen his clan. The Belmont's would do it for all eternity if possible. He promised his beloved no one would suffer like she did or like Rinaldo did.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N:...well I finally got inspiration for this story. I love playing Symphony of the Night and judgment. I may include Judgment into this story. Not sure.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Castlevania owned by Konami...if I did Soma would canonically turn to the dark side. There must always be a Dark Lord .

Chapter 1

Behind blue eyes

Dracula starred at his empty throne room, filled in red tapestry and painting. His peripheral vision cause lightning outside. He sighed for the hundredth time sipping the blood in his glass. How long has it been since he threw away his humanity and became the Lord of Darkness? Three to four centuries of solidifying his power until every vampire recognized him as there lord. Which they did of course he did use the Crimson Stone to drain there power. Walter was a strong vampire and he re named himself Vlad in an almost honor to the fallen vampire. The fool vampire who doubted him. He took a sip of blood as thunder reached his ears.

His appearance had changed since he became a vampire, when first starting out he was an attractive youth with long black hair and his eyes were a golden-red. He had not fed from live blood in awhile, deciding to stay in his castle. His hair became white from his no blood and he grew a goatee and mustache. But why did he feel so depressed and lonely. Three hundred years still did not erase Elisabetha from his heart. Dead heart nonetheless. He remembered precisely what she looked like. Beautiful golden hair and blue eyes, a slender face with aristocratic cheekbones. And he smile, he had forgotten her smile. "I can not help but feel," he whispers to the dead air. "Lonely."

"Then go out among the trees and forest my lord," A raspy voice calls. Dracula's red eyes glance towards a skeleton cloaked in black with a scythe draped over his shoulder. Death. "Go for a stroll and perhaps feed from a young maiden?" Death offers as advice, if he had lips a smirk would be twisting his face. He could walk around in a human guise he just chose not too. He could not let his lord read him that easily. Dracula observed his servant and friend. He thought about the pros and cons of it while resting his head on his closed fist. He sighed and stood up, his clothes a mark of nobility.

"I could go for a walk," he said while red surrounded him teleporting him to a forest miles away from his castle. He smelled in, smelling the flowers, the sap on the trees, and the scents of the night. A full moon rested in the sky. He smirked up at it and continued on his way. Smelling the blood of a young maiden. Hm, did Death plan this? He shook his head at his friend, always a devious being. He looked across the clearing seeing a woman in a dress, he would guess it was brown in color. A peasant? He watched her as she scrambled through the forest looking for something. She was either very brave or stupid at being outside in a place like this. He couldn't see her features but he did see long blonde hair.

"Where is it?" she whispered. "It was foolish to look for an herb so close to nightfall but I need money some how." He closed his eyes at the sound of her voice, it was a sweet. But he sensed melancholy in her whole demeanor. A tone of loneliness. Could she perhaps be as lonely as he himself felt. He observed her for awhile, following her through the forest. He wondered why he did not feed from her but something stopped him. He wanted to know her name, but not through the blood. No he wanted to get to know this creature.

Lisa sighed as she looked for the herb, this was the last ingredient and then she could sale her healing tonics to the town for money. It was the only way to make a living, unless she married somebody. But all the boys in the village didn't interest her. They were wild and not what she was looking for, no matter how lonely she was. Her mother, father, and little brother all perished to the plague. She was alone and by herself in a small house not far from here. She smiled at decided to quit for the night. She was tired and many things came out at night, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, and other creature. With the dark castle near by she did not want to be prey to something.

She groaned as she ran into something, she looked up as he was falling as cold hands landed on her arms stabilizing her. She looked up to red eyes, it marked him as inhuman. She couldn't find fear while gazing up at his face, the white hair hanging over his shoulder, the noble clothes he had on, the pointed ears. She found this inhuman man attractive. She could not see his eyes widen in shock as he held the girl up. Dracula could not believe his eyes, her features were so similar to Elisabetha. Not similar, exact in every detail. Didn't Death once tell him he also helped souls reincarnate? Could this be? "I apologize my lady," he whispered stepping back enjoying her warmth too much. She smiled a sad smile and observed him.

"No it's my fault," she said. "I was not looking were I was going. I'm Lisa Farenheights and you are?" He smiled down at this small girl, she could be no older then seventeen. A young child, but she had such a beautiful form. It was strange to find the desire not to harm her in his soul. She looked so young and vulnerable, but he smelled no fear from her. She automatically picked out his unnatural features, yet she had no fear. This was intriguing.

"It is better you do not know my lady," he said. "Tell me my dear why is such a young woman out late at night, It is dangerous." She laughed at that and nodded. He found her personality curious, he had never seen a human act so, fearless around someone such as he. She was calm, she joked with him, and she knew what he was. He could kill her easily but she did not care.

"I am a medicine woman," she explained. "I was looking for a certain herb but night fell quicker then I anticipated." She looked up at him as he observed her. She made him curious she could see that much. By his clothes and demeanor she knew who he was. The lord of that castle, the king of the vampires. Count Dracula. "I think I already know who you are," she added. "You are Vlad Dracula." Dracula looked at the human shocked, she was quick and observant. Was she educated? It was rare for peasant's daughters to be educated.

"I would be afraid if I were you," he said in a non threatening manner. He said this to test her. Most humans would run away in fear after he said that. His eyes held no ill intent for her though, that much was plain. She laughed, a mocking laugh that held no emotion. Clearly she was a fearless young maiden.

"Would you kill me?" she asked up at him with a smile and he shook her head. How could he hurt someone as beautiful and fearless as she? Not even caring that he wasn't human. She looked at the trees and the moon, they were very beautiful. Only in the moonlight could she see him, and his skin was whiter then the moon. A beautiful sight.

"Of course not my lady," he said and kissed the top of her knuckles. Her skin was smooth except for the palms of her hand. Filled with callouses and marks of work. No woman deserved to work for a living, least of all one as pretty as she. Dracula admitted to himself he was quite taken with the young woman. He almost felt young again with her around. "What about your family surely they miss you?" he added.

She shook her head. "My family is dead sir," she said with an unsure smile. "they were taken by the plague a year ago." Dracula starred at this girl, a teen almost into adulthood. She had no ring on her finger and the innocence was about her. She lived alone from what he gathered supporting herself. A spinster existence, soon no man would seek her. He cocked his head at a curious thought. "I lost my faith in god with there deaths," she admitted. Where he not a vampire and obeyed the church laws she may have been burned as a heretic. But she admitted this to a vampire of all beings, those cursed by god.

"A dangerous way to be thinking in this time my dear," he said still holding her hand. She smiled and nodded. She found peace in his presence even though his power felt strong and otherworldly. "hm," he muttered smelling in her hair and neck. She smelled of nature and herbs, and he found he quite like it. He wondered how she would smell bathed and wrapped in the finest silk. He closed his eyes enjoying the thought. He snapped his eyes open as one of her hands gripping his cloak. She smiled up at him, not in fear, or melancholy, or an unsure smile. An actual smile and it dazed him, reminded him so much of Elisabetha. He caught the allusions in name, face, and demeanor quickly. His Elisabetha came back to him. Lisa Farenheights would be his, all his. He would make sure of that.

Lisa looked up at him as he closed his eyes, his flesh was soft and cold while holding her own. She found she did not much mind. He was gently and his eyes danced in amusement when she talked to him. She gripped his cloak in her other hand curious as to its feel. It was heavy material but smooth against her hand. She smiled up at him, a true smile and looking him in his ruby colored eyes. She leaned into his touch as he caressed her cheek.

He didn't even have to put her into a trance to enjoy his touch and presence , she enjoyed it without him weaving some spell. Her acceptance of him made him giddy. "Come stay at my castle," he whispered. "I could give you everything you wish, everything to make you happy." she smiled and felt heat come to her cheeks. He was offering her a better existence then living alone in the forest selling herbs. He was offering her everything and she couldn't help her heart racing at such a prospect.

"Yes," she whispered and looked up at him happy. He smiled and laughed a little, his fangs visible to her. He threw his cloak over her, shielding her body and bringing it closer to his. He wrapped an arm around her as the red wrapped around them. She agreed to be his. He smiled gently down at his young charge as she passed out from the teleportation, this close to him, he could feel the hunger she had gone through.

"My darling Lisa," he whispered in her ear, like silk. "You will never go hungry here, you can bathe anytime you wish, have the finest clothes, jewelry, anything you desire will be yours. All I ask is you stay with me, forever." He grinned and laid her down on a bed with silk sheets. A guest bedroom that was now hers. He leaned over as she dreamed. Such a pretty creature, he ran one finger over her jaw and up her cheek. She shuddered and leaned into it all at once. His finger caressed down to the column of her throat. He leaned his mouth near to her neck. Such a tempting child, and she doesn't even know it. He released a breath on her neck and stood up. "Soon, my dearest," he whispered cupping her cheek. "soon I will have you." He left with the chirping of bats, leaving her to dreams.


End file.
